seraphiafandomcom-20200214-history
Yeti
The Yeti (aka: Abominable Snowbeast, Sasquatch, Frost Troll, Yeren) is a savage species of hairy, bipedal monster that lives in snowy mountains and arctic regions all across the Known World. Appearance These vaugely ape-like creatures stand roughly eight to twelve feet tall and are covered in long yellowish-white fur and thick bluish-gray skin. Yetis have long powerful limbs and hands that are tipped with sharp, hook-like claws. Yetis also have glowing green eyes, forward curving horns, and a mouth filled with razor-sharp tusks. On rare occasions, yetis have been known to travel down from their snowy mountain lairs and into lowland forests. To blend in, a yeti's fur and skin will change from its normal pale color to a dark brown. Sightings of these lowland yetis (aka: Sasquach) are believed to be the source of the rumors claiming that a surviving population of Yahoos still exists within the bounds of the Celestine Empire. Behavior Yetis usually hunt in the middle of blizzards, searching for the living flesh of whatever animal happens to wander into their territory. The screaming howl of a yeti is widely considered to be one of the most frightening and soul-chilling sounds that has ever been heard by living ears. Some legends claim that a yeti is able to mimic speech (usually cries for help) in order to lure in ususpecting sentient prey. Yetis are always hungry and they only eat meat. These creatures tend to be solitary and usually live in icy caves in the sides of mountains and glaicers. Combating & Weaknesses With their thick skin, sharp claws, and powerfully savage attacks, yetis are among the most dangerous of creatures to encounter and they are able to recover from injuries relatively quickly (though nowhere near as fast or as their cousins the Grundels). However, as creatures of the ice and cold, yetis are incredibly vunerable to heat and flame so fire mages are incredibly skilled at slaying yetis and it is possible to kill a yeti with a series of quick and powerful attacks that are delivered before the creature's healing abilities to kick in (as demonstrated by numerous griffon mercenaries). Popular Lore According to Canid lore, yetis are actually the spirits of travelers that got lost in the frigid regions during a blizzard and, out of fear and desperation, committed the horrible act of cannibalism just to survive. It is said that these unfortunate souls have been cursed to forever wander the earth for this unforgiveable sin, forever as hungry and cold as the day they died. These legends also tend to claim that a Yeti's blood runs as cold as ice and that their heart is frozen solid. These legends may be based on an actual historical event where a traveling group of canids known as "the Dodger Party" became lost during an expedition across the Boarean Tundra about 500 years ago. It was later discovered that members of the group resorted to eating the flesh of their decessed party-members after their supplies ran out, before they all froze to death. Trivia *Yeti fat is highly prized by alchemists, as it can be used to create a powerful poltice capable of absorbing poisons and venoms out from one's bloodstream. Also, yeti tusks can be ground up and used to make bezoars. *As a display of strength and skill in combat, Griffon warriors tend to adorn their helmets with yeti horns. Category:Creatures Category:Arctic Inhabitants Category:Trolls